Currently, most residential (and some commercial) roof systems are constructed using trusses. Although truss based roof systems are well established, they have drawbacks. Specifically, they form only one portion of the roof system. Once they are in place, an outer sheeting (such as plywood or the like) must be placed over the trusses thereby forming a surface to which shingles or other weather resistant material is placed. Additionally a finish material such as drywall must be placed along the bottom surface of a truss if a finished ceiling is desired. Also, insulation must be installed between the trusses if an insulated environment is desire.
The present invention overcomes the above-referenced drawback by eliminating the need for both a trusses and the sheeting material by combining both functions. Additionally, the present invention can be fabricated to eliminate the need to insulate on the construction site and also eliminate the need to add drywall to the bottom portion of the trusses. Specifically, the present invention fulfils the structural load bearing function (performed by the truss) and forms the roof sheeting surface to which finished roofing material (such as shingles) can be attached.